In a typical configuration for a manual rake-telescope steering column, a lever is employed to lock the steering column or unlock it so that the steering column may be adjusted. In some systems, while the lever locks or unlocks the steering column, excess rotational speed and/or objectionable noise may be present as the lever stops abruptly, particularly when the lever travels toward an unlocked position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dampener of a lever of a manual rake-telescope steering column that addresses these concerns with excess rotational speed and objectionable noise.